My Living Legacy
by Fullmetal-Alchemist1uk
Summary: Originally done for 1sentence on livejournal. Features spoilers for FFVII, Advent Children and Crisis Core. Zack/Cloud.


**Title: **My Living Legacy

**Author: **Fullmetal-Alchemist1uk/Uchiha_Naruto on LJ

**Rating: **PG13

**Pairing: **Zack/Cloud

**Warning/Notes: **character death and implied sex, spoilers for FVII, Advent Children and Crisis Core. Originally done for the 1sentence community on livejournal, prompt set Epsilon.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any rights to anything in this, as Square Enix has that pleasure.

1)Motion

Cloud is envious of how fluidly Zack can move at times, and it just emphasises how weak he is in comparison, but the way Zack pushes him onto the bed quickly distracts him from the bitter thoughts.

2)Cool

Before he would've said that it was _obvious_ that The General was the coolest and strongest of the whole Shinra army, but now Cloud would have to admit it would have to be the less obvious choice of Zack Fair.

3)Young

It suddenly hits Zack as he stares up into dull blue eyes that Cloud is far too young to be forced to watch his lover and all that is left from his previous life die.

4)Last

Zack insists on treating Cloud to a huge meal for his sixteenth birthday, unaware that it's the last birthday they'll celebrate together, but even so the memory of it keeps both of them going after Nibelheim.

5)Wrong

Anybody looking at their relationship would say it's wrong - the blond's too young and never mind that he's also just an infantryman, and of course the obvious dilemma of Zack's love for Aerith, but both of them can't help but think it feels just perfect when Zack's hands wander lovingly of their own accord all over Cloud.

6)Gentle

Despite his SOLDIER enhanced strength Zack is always surprisingly gentle with Cloud, as if fearing the younger man would break with even a little rough handling, despite Cloud's protests that he's stronger than that.

7)One

All it took was one single friendly smile from 1st Class SOLDIER Zack Fair on the snowy hills of Modeoheim and Shinra infantryman Cloud Strife knew he was doomed to having another useless teenage crush on someone far beyond his reach.

8)Thousand

He's just one warrior, and there is countless numbers of Shinra's finest soldiers all armed and waiting for him, but Zack doesn't even hesitate to swing the Buster sword in front of him, knowing he has to protect Cloud no matter what.

9)King

He's just a lowly, scrawny useless, weak, no good, average infantryman but the way Zack's lips and fingers brush his skin reverently make Cloud feel as if he's even more loved and respected than any president or king.

10)Learn

Cloud firmly believes one of the most bitter things about learning the truth about himself and surviving Meteor is having to learn how to live with the knowledge he will have to relearn how to cope without Zack's cheerful and confident personality and his lover's comforting presence.

11)Blur

Cloud is unhappy that the memories he has regained of his time with Zack makes it seem as if his happiness went by far too quickly, and it shames him that he let his memory of Zack go to begin with.

12)Wait

Dissipating in the Lifestream Zack realises he will have to wait a while for Cloud to join him, but he is content knowing the blond will be his one day again.

13)Change

"Wearing those clothes won't help you when they're covered in mako," Zack informs Cloud, feeling a twinge of guilt for eyeing up his lover when it's clear the other man can't even respond as Zack strips him.

14)Command

It never fails to make Zack laugh on those few occasions when he asks Cloud to take control in bed, the way the blond blushes and stutters slightly is adorable, even if Zack would never embarrass him further by telling him that.

15)Hold

One of the very few things to penetrate his mako addiction-induced fog was the gentle but firm way he could feel Zack's hands on his back supporting him.

16)Need

_Need you oh Zack how am I gonna do this it's all my fault dead dead and it's all my fault I miss you Zack need you so badly...I love you._

17)Vision

Making his way slowing through the barren wasteland to Midgar Cloud almost fancies he sees a familar black clad figure with unmistakeable spiky hair showing him the way to safety, but part of him hates it knowing that Zack is dead and it's probably just the last affects of the mako poisoning.

18)Attention

Lazard almost smiles at the complete care and devotion Zack shows to Cloud in Banora, despite how obvious it is that the comatose man can't pay attention the way the black haired SOLDIER wants and almost needs him to.

19)Soul

It makes Aerith uneasy that she can almost see Zack's open soul peering at her through Cloud's enhanced eyes, because it's obvious Cloud is nothing like her first love, and if she had asked, Cloud would've agreed, Zack was so much more.

20)Picture

Staring at the picture of AVALANCHE taken in Aerith's church makes Cloud suddenly shudder at the realisation that he doesn't have even a single photo of Zack to remember him by, just his faulty memories.

21)Fool

Zack has to wonder what Angeal would say if he was still alive about his relationship with Cloud; and he wonders whether his old mentor would've simply shrugged and called him a foolish little restless puppy, but somehow gets the feeling it would've been a lot worse.

22)Mad

The growing madness in Sephiroth's green eyes that day in the mansion shook him more than he thought, but at least he can temporarily forget in the madness of wanting Cloud warm and willing against him, that day in the Nibelheim inn.

23)Child

"I'm not a kid Zack, let me go with you," Cloud says, but the pout he puts on once Zack refuses him again says otherwise.

24)Now

"Nothing matters but the now," Zack informed Cloud with a predatory grin, kicking the door shut and switching his phone off as he advanced towards the blond.

25)Shadow

Sephiroth is almost amused by the fact that Zack's blond shadow is being so obvious, trailing after the loud SOLDIER like an eager puppy.

26)Goodbye

They never say goodbye properly, not even at the end, because they both know it'll never really end.

27)Hide

Nothing matters right then to Zack more than finding a good place to hide Cloud and to keep him safe, because he hopes the Shinra army won't care too much about an obviously sick infantryman in comparision to a SOLDIER who is about to kick some serious ass.

28)Fortune

As Zack playfully drags him closer, Cloud thinks he has to be the luckiest person on earth.

29)Safe

Cloud won't admit that he feels safe when he's with Zack, and Zack won't admit it makes him feel more like a hero knowing he has someone to care for and someone who looks up to him.

30)Ghost

Sometimes it is almost enough to drive Zack to tears, feeling the guilt as he wishes it was Cloud's leather gloves brushing his skin instead of Aerith's gentle touch.

31)Book

Cloud didn't stop a snort of amusement at the horrorified look on Zack's face at the mention of LOVELESS, thanks to Genesis he doesn't want to even think about that play again.

32)Eye

He can't but feel that when Cloud makes it to SOLDIER (and he will, damnit) his eyes will glow so bright with mako he'll be blinded - not that the blond's gaze doesn't do that already anyway.

33)Never

The idea of abandoning Cloud once he breaks out of the lab doesn't even occur to Zack, and likewise he doesn't hesitate to protect what is his when facing the might of Shinra on the Midgar plains.

34)Sing

It sounds a little sappy, but to Zack the breathless moans he earns from Cloud sounds sweeter than even the best and most beautiful of songs.

35)Sudden

It surprised both of them that Cloud was the first to make a move, suddenly grabbing Zack and tugging him into an awkward and clumsy kiss.

36)Stop

The slow and teasing way Zack is moving against him is driving him wild, but Cloud wouldn't dare ask him to stop, not ever.

37)Time

Despite his optimistic nature Zack can tell his time is running out, judging by the agony he feels and the way his pain is mirrored in Cloud's eyes, they both know it is too late and no Cure can help him now.

38)Wash

Cloud can vaguely feel the harsh rain pouring down, can distantly feel the blood slowly being washed off his face, but none of that matters compared to Zack fading away in front of him.

39)Torn

Zack is torn and he knows it - on one hand he has a gorgeous girlfriend who's loving, kind and just perfect, on the other he has a gorgeous teenager with low self-esteem and an insane desire to join SOLDIER but somehow is able to stir a sort of protective love that even Aerith can't.

40)History

Nobody living knows exactly the true story between him and Zack and Cloud is more than content to let it be, he'll never forget Zack but thanks to his friends and the battle against the Remnants he knows he can't let the past take over again.

41)Power

Despite his strength, Zack is powerless to help as Cloud is viciously impaled on Masamune, and he can only watch helplessly as the blond falls unconscious to the floor and slides down towards him.

42)Bother

"I just wish I was less of a nuisance and could actually help you," Cloud muttered, resting his chin wearily on his knees as he gazed over at Zack, disturbed by how downbeat his lover was after his 'discussion' with Sephiroth ended up with Zack being shut out from his friend's life.

43)God

Zack can't help but fear for Cloud, watching his unconscious lover with concern as that bastard Hojo does...something to the younger man, clearly the smirking man thinks he is a god in dealing with JENOVA.

44)Wall

If Cloud is honest, he doesn't mind being shoved up against the wall (even if Zack holds back his formidable strength) despite the reminder it brings of the same thing happening under less pleasant circumstances thanks to the bullies in Nibelheim.

45)Naked

That time in the Shinra manion was probably the first time Cloud had been unable and unwilling to help Zack get rid of his clothes, normally they have to be careful not to rip them in their haste to get them off.

46)Drive

Next to Zack's desire to do good and become a hero, Cloud secretly feels that his desire to become a SOLDIER is something selfish and childish, yet seeing the incredible things Zack do only strengthens his resolve to keep his promise to Tifa.

47)Harm

I swore I'd protect you, and on my honour as SOLDIER I'll keep that promise, I won't fail you like I did Sephiroth and Angeal, and that was all there was to it, as Zack pressed his forehead to the cool metal of the Buster sword.

48)Precious

The materia locked away and safely hidden in the aftermath of the Remnants' Reunion is almost priceless, but it can't compare one bit to that last brief glimpse he had of Aerith and especially Zack.

49)Hunger

Zack'll eat anything, and usually he has to prod Cloud into even touching his food (especially if the poor boy was suffering another bout of motion sickness) but it thrills him to see a hunger of a different kind surfacing in those brilliant blue eyes.

50)Believe

_You beat him once before didn't you? This should be a cinch_, Zack said firmly, knowing that despite his injuries and the fading wounds from his Geostigma Cloud was more than capable of defeating Sephiroth, but that didn't mean Zack didn't enjoy the opportunity of seeing the blond once more, no matter how briefly.


End file.
